24fandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn Morshower
Glenn Morshower played Aaron Pierce on 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. He has the distinction of being the only character to appear in all seven seasons of 24 besides series star Kiefer Sutherland. Morshower has played characters who have served two of TV's most famous fictional presidents; President Josiah Bartlet on NBC's "The West Wing", and President David Palmer on 24. Coincidentally, he played a Secret Service Agent in the film Air Force One along with fellow 24 castmates Xander Berkeley, Timothy Carhart, Wendy Crewson, and Don McManus. He is close friends with former 24 costar Dennis Haysbert. Biography Glenn Morshower began his acting career at the age of 17, and usually has small roles in high profile blockbusters, particularly those produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, mainly playing military or secret service-type characters. Morshower has appeared in films like The Bermuda Triangle (with Albert Hall), Tango & Cash, By Dawn's Early Light (with Powers Boothe and Peter MacNicol), Tagget (with Kevin McCorkle), Sketch Artist II: Hands That See (with Michael Holden), Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance (with Andi Chapman), Intruders (with Michael Cavanaugh and François Chau), Banner Times (with Vicellous Shannon), Precious Victims (with Nancy Cartwright), In The Army Now (with Esai Morales and Ryan Cutrona), The River Wild, Sketch Artist II: Hands That See (with Channon Roe), Alien Nation: Body and Soul (with Jenny Gago), Innocent Victims (with Ricky Schroder, Gregory Itzin, Tom Irwin, and Dean Norris), Death Benefit (with Penny Johnson Jerald and Dean Norris), Pistol Pete (with Mark Derwin), Godzilla (with Doug Savant, Nancy Cartwright, John Koyama, Lorry Goldman, and Burt Bulos), Phoenix (also with Xander Berkeley), The Wonder Cabinet (with James Morrison and Currie Graham), The Jack Bull (with Ned Bellamy and Brent Briscoe), My Little Assassin (with Scott Paulin, Dean Norris, and Tony Plana), Sole Survivor (with Roger Cross), Blonde (with Skye McCole Bartusiak), Pearl Harbor (with Jon Voight and Colm Feore), Black Hawk Down (with Željko Ivanek and Gabriel Casseus), Transformers and For Their Own Good (both with Michael O'Neill), and Homeland Security (with Marisol Nichols, Michael Cudlitz, Navid Negahban, and Leland Orser). Morshower has guest starred on several TV series, including "The Dukes of Hazzard", "Dream West" (with James Cromwell), "Matlock" (with Albert Hall and Mark Rolston), "Quantum Leap", "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "NYPD Blue", "Viper" and "CSI" (with Gregg Henry), "Murder One" (with Gregory Itzin and DB Woodside), "Dark Skies" (with Tim Kelleher), "The X-Files", "Millennium", "Pensacola: Wings of Gold" (with Mark Derwin), "C-16: FBI" (with Zach Grenier, Silas Weir Mitchell, and Michael Cavanaugh), "Babylon 5", "The Agency" (with Gil Bellows and Todd Jeffries), "Strange World" (with Tim Guinee and Currie Graham), "Star Trek: Voyager", "King of the Hill", "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (with DB Woodside), "A.U.S.A." (with Billy Mayo and Joe Nieves), "JAG" (with Dean Norris), "Alias", "Star Trek: Enterprise" (with John Billingsley), "Karen Sisco" (with Gil Bellows and Steve Cell), "Crossing Jordan" (with Ravi Kapoor), "ER" (with Leland Orser and Sara Gilbert), "Monk" (with Tony Lee), "The 4400" (with Carly Pope and Megalyn Echikunwoke), "Shark" (with Michael Cavanaugh), "Friday Night Lights" (with Connie Britton), "Deadwood", "Bones", and "NCIS". He also made several appearances in Season 7 and 8 of "Charmed". He has had recurring roles on "The West Wing" and "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation", leaving the latter due to his role on 24. In addition to making guest appearances on three "Star Trek" series, Morshower also had a small part in Star Trek: Generations (with Jenette Goldstein). When not acting, he is a motivational speaker. He is married and has two children. Selected filmography * The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) * Transformers (2007) * Good Night, and Good Luck (2005) * The Core (2003) * Black Hawk Down (2001) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Godzilla (1998) * Under Siege (1992) Background information notes * In a TV Guide interview in May 2006, Morshower mentioned that he ad libbed the following quote from the Day 5 4:00am-5:00am episode: "There is nothing that you have said or done that is acceptable to me in the least. You're a traitor to your country and a disgrace to your office, and it's my duty to see that you're brought to justice for what you've done. Is there anything else, Charles?" * In an online podcast http://tvweek.com/docs/docs/24_5_9.mp3, Howard Gordon discussed that Morshower's character, Aaron Pierce, was originally scheduled to be killed, but that Glenn Morshower asked that the writers reconsider and spare the character. Morshower got his wish, and Pierce was kept alive. * Morshower revealed in an episode of 24 Inside that he uses a more defined southern accent than his own, partially based on his father's accent, while portraying Aaron Pierce. His father was a former Naval Officer whose strict parenting style influenced several of Morshower's roles. * In his first appearance in Day 1 1:00am-2:00am, he is the last billed guest star. By Season 6 he had become the first billed guest star, receiving a solo on screen credit. ''24-related appearances * Supporting Players, Season 5 DVD * Scenemakers, Episode 6 * Morshower provided DVD audio commentary for the following: ** Day 7 5:00am-6:00am (with Evan Katz and Mary Lynn Rajskub) ** Day 7 6:00am-7:00am (with David Fury and Alex Gansa) External links * * Glenn Morshower at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:The Game voice actors